valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kelerik/Site updates (please read!)
Hello all, I'm writing this post today to touch up on some topics that should have been addressed ages ago and I am hoping it gets a lot of attention. There is a lot I want to cover and I need input from as many people as possible. "About" Section Surprisingly, this wiki never had an "about" section until I made one recently, which can be found here. I think it needs to be fancier before it gets a link on the front page. I know there are some people out there who are more creative than me and can make it look awesome. Policies (IMPORTANT) Finally written down at Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Policy. This is becoming very important because people are using the comments, forums, and blogs more than ever before and things are getting very messy. Even some of the top blogs right now would better belong on the forums instead. Forums We may need more forums. Before, the wiki forums were rarely used but now it is starting to get filled with a lot of garbage and they may need to be sorted into several sections. Bot I've fiddled around with a bot myself already (though I haven't actually made any edits with it) and, although not the most user-friendly thing in the world, I believe I can handle the small tasks with it. How does everyone else feel about this? Right now, a bot could help us with two things: #'Mentioning Artists'. Some have suggested adding the artists' names to every card's page and it is something that even I have considered myself. A gallery for every artist is also something we can do. #'Unit Bonuses'. We started adding unit bonuses to the cards' pages but nobody really wants to finish the rest of them. Background The current background is extremely ancient and the amount of JPEG artifacts on it are becoming more apparent every day. I threw together two backgrounds we could possibly use, which you can view here. I have considered using backgrounds straight from the game but they are very low-res and are difficult to accommodate for varying screen sizes. The images I linked above were done with varying sizes taken into account. I am also not a fan of changing the wiki's colour, but that is only my opinion. If someone else wants to contribute a background of their own, they are more than welcome to do so but should first read up on the specifications here. That being said, we could also stay with the current background if that is what people want. Design I am really not a web designer. I just have a limited amount of CSS knowledge and creativity so I am struggling on finding a new design for both the front page and for the card pages. The front page could really use some improvement. The card pages are not as important but could use an update. ---- There are a few minor things I may have missed but those are the major topics I want to cover for now. It would be greatly appreciated if everyone (especially the other admins) read this thoroughly and offered any feedback. :—Kelerik Category:Blog posts Category:News